Wigglytuff
Wigglytuff (ヴィグリィタフ, Wigurītafu) is a dual Normal/Fairy-type Balloon Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Jigglypuff when exposed to a Moon Stone. It is also the final evolved form of Igglybuff. Apperance :Voice actor: Michele Knotz (both English and Japanese) Wigglytuff resembles a pink blob with stubby arms and legs. There is a fluffy, curled tuft of fur on its head, and it has long, rabbit-like ears and large, blue eyes. A layer of tears covers its eyes, quickly washing away any debris. It is covered in pink fur with a white underbelly and ear tips. Its height is 3'03" and weight is 26.5 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities This fine layer of fur is so soft that those who touch it, including other Wigglytuff, will not want to stop. Its body is soft and rubbery, allowing it to inflate by inhaling. While it is inflated, it is able to move by bouncing or floating. Behavior Habitat Wigglytuff can be found in vivid green plains and grassy fields of which they are protective. Diet Major appearances Wigglytuff (Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky) Guildmaster Wigglytuff makes an appearance in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness special. She assigns a mission to save Shinx's brother to Team PokéPals. Wigglytuff also happens to be able to fall asleep with her eyes open. She reappeared in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness alongside his guild during the time freeze. Nurse Joy's Wigglytuff Wigglytuff made an appearance in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!. Nurse Joys of Kalos are using Wigglytuff instead of Chansey and Audino as nurses. Other In Lights, Camera, Quacktion!, Cleavon Schpielbunk was going to have a Wigglytuff have the starring role in his movie, "Pokémon in Love", alongside Misty's Psyduck. In Mewtwo Strikes Back, a Wigglytuff owned by Neesha was one of the Pokémon that was captured and cloned by Mewtwo. The Wigglytuff clone was seen again in Mewtwo Returns. Harley used a Wigglytuff in the Kanto Grand Festival. Harley's Wigglytuff wears a rather sinister expression, possibly reflecting its Trainer. Minor appearances A Wigglytuff was one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Swap Meet in Tricks of the Trade. A Wigglytuff appeared in Beauty and the Breeder where it participated in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Wigglytuff under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer battled in a qualifying match for the Silver Conference in A Claim to Flame!. A Wigglytuff belonging to a Coordinator was used in the Fallarbor Contest in Pros and Con Artists!. A Wigglytuff appeared in SS027. Wigglytuff also appeared in The Power of One. A Wigglytuff appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! and Lumiose City Pursuit!. A Wigglytuff appeared in SS028. Pokédex entry Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Fairy-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Pink-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Brown-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Fully Evolved Pokémon Category:Fairy group Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon